


Tease You Into Keeping Me

by Andrateia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Futakuchi's general sass, Gift Fic, M/M, Merry Christmas!, Snippets, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrateia/pseuds/Andrateia
Summary: A few snippets of what made Kenji realise that not only he might be having more than a crush, but also that Kamasaki, for someone who doesn’t want to settle down, is very much contradicting himself.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Kamasaki Yasushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Secret Santa Haikyuu 2019





	Tease You Into Keeping Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift for Federica! You asked for something about Futakuchi, something maybe kamafuta oriented, so I deliver! Kind of a challenge since I have never written any of them before, but I don't back up.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for participating to the Secret Santa, I hope you're having a great Christmas!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, Kamasaki-san!” Kenji throws his towel on his shoulder, his forehead feeling scratchy from it. It’s probably red, with how strongly he wiped it.

“Yeah?” Kamasaki doesn’t turn away from his locker. He’s probably tired from both playing and having to yell at him. Kenji should stop provoking him so much, but it’s almost like a guilty pleasure at this point. He provokes Kamasaki, Kamasaki yells at him, he says he’s going to stop, both of them know it won’t happen. 

“You think the others will come and change any time soon?” 

“Hmm, they’ve been talking for some time now. They’re probably trying to make Koganegawa calm down after that set but I sure don’t want to see that shit show.” 

Kenji sighs. “Ugh, please don’t remind me, I’m going to have to deal with him without Moniwa-san’s help next year… I’m not ready for that.”

Kamasaki turns to him, his shirt in his hands. _Fuck, these abs._ “Well that’s for sure, you’re not ready-“

He chuckles. “Jeez, thanks for the reassurance.”

Kamasaki clicks his tongue. “Let me finish. You’re not ready now, but you will be and we both know it. I’m not yelling at you all the time for no reason.”

“Could have fooled me,” he mutters – and Kamasaki doesn’t hear it but, like the wise upperclassman he is, still knows what it was about.

“I keep yelling at you because you’re a little shit,” _why does he keep going with the insults,_ “and you need to learn some modesty and grow up. Just like Koganegawa will need to learn not to throw a tantrum every time he doesn’t make a perfect set. And trust me, you’ll be yelling your fair share next year too, that comes with the whole being a senpai thing.”

Does it? Is that why Kamasaki’s being so harsh on him? Oh god, does that mean he’s going to become that asshole who yells at kids for no apparent reason? He’s pretty sure he will have to, because Aone and Obara are too sappy to take that role up – even though in Aone’s case, it’s more like he would bother with yelling even less than he would talk. He’s already exhausted just by thinking of all the effort he’ll have to put in this.

“And stop thinking you’re alone in this. You’ll still have Aone, Obara and everyone else, or is volleyball an individual sport now?” He’s grinning at Kenji and Kenji can’t stop thinking he’s thankful for having him as his personal feelings pillow – although a very loud and aggressive feelings pillow.

“Yeah, I really do have to stop doing that, huh. Thanks, Kamasaki-san.” 

Kenji pretends he doesn’t see the blush on his face before he turns around.

\--- 

“Hey, Kamasaki-san,” Kenji says as he gets back up from his crouching position. “Why were you waiting for me? Everyone else left already.”

Kamasaki huffs, and looks at him. “Just making sure you know where to go, that’s all. We haven’t been in Sendai in some time.”

Kenji grins and rolls his eyes. So he’s worried he’ll get lost on his own, huh. That’s cute. “You do know Google Maps exists, right? And it hasn’t even been two minutes, the others haven’t even left the street yet. You should work on your excuses, Kamasaki-san,” he lets his voice drawl on the other man’s name.

“Hmm.” 

Kamasaki doesn’t say anything more and instead, just falls into step with him. It’s true that he yells a lot, but he can also prove to be one of the quietest people ever and somehow, his silences never feel uncomfortable. It almost feels nice to be able to stay quiet, pensive, with him and to not be judged for it by anyone. 

Kenji wishes he could be like this with his other teammates too sometimes. Himself, bold like usual but at times he also wants to stay on the sidelines, and with Kamasaki, he can already do it, probably because this is one of their common grounds. 

Maybe one day he’ll feel enough at ease with them to just forget that he has to act as one of the leaders. But for now, just Kamasaki is enough. For now, he doesn’t need more.

\---

“Hey, Kamasaki-san,” Kenji glances at the other one who’s got his back turned to him, then at the ball in his hand. “Think fast!” The strong serve lands on the back of Kamasaki’s head. _Perfect._

He snickers and starts running to the other side of the gym.

“Oi! You idiot, I’m gonna make you regret this!” Kamasaki is yelling, and Kenji can’t help but snicker some more. He’s so easy to taunt.

He hears the quick steps of his senpai and their teammates’ laughs, as well as Moniwa’s bothered muttering. 

He’s done this a hundred times, and he’ll do it a hundred times more if it means he’ll keep getting such intense reactions from Kamasaki. They don’t have all the time in the world, after all. The third years will be graduating soon, so they decided it would be better to leave the club before their entrance exams start, and that means he will have to become captain. It’s frightening. Let him be carefree for a bit longer, and then maybe, like Kamasaki said, he’d be ready to endorse his role.

He keeps running towards the door, opens it and leaps outside. It’s like a ritual, by now, and he knows Kamasaki doesn’t actually mind. He just dislikes being hit by the countless balls. And honestly, who doesn’t?

He can’t keep running forever, not with the intense training they’ve been doing to get better for spring, so he stops and leans on the wall, breathing more heavily than he should – maybe he shouldn’t have packed so much for lunch.

Kamasaki catches up soon enough, and Kenji can only see a scowl in front of his eyes for a bit before he starts scolding him. Kenji tunes him out, used to the lecture. He doesn’t know how much longer the third years will stay, but he knows they’ll be gone before March. If he calculates, that means he’s got two more months. Two more months before he finds himself at the reins of the Iron Wall. Around eight weeks. Will he have enough time? Will he be able to reach their expectations? He knows most of the other schools’ third years probably won’t retire as soon as them, and he’s glad that this will be a small mercy, as he won’t have to think up completely new strategies for potential players he’s never really seen in a game. 

“Hey. Futakuchi, you there?” 

He hadn’t realised the scolding had stopped. Shit, he got too tangled in his own thoughts.

“Hey. It’s fine. I’m not mad. Just breathe.” 

And so he does. The rest of the team hasn’t followed them, as their banter is a regular occurrence. No one saw him. It’s just Kamasaki. He can allow himself to breathe.

After a few moments – he doesn’t know how long, but long enough that Kamasaki is now standing lazily next to him, waiting – he comes back to his senses. That shouldn’t have happened. It’s too early for him to start panicking, he can’t let himself lose his grip already.

“Thanks. Sorry for that. Don’t know what happened.”

Kamasaki glances at him. “I don’t want your apologies.” 

Kenji’s left eyebrow goes up. Well, that’s new. Not entirely unexpected, but new.

“Everyone’s allowed to have feelings, you know. I don’t know what’s going on for you to end up like that but bottling it up isn’t going to help.”

“Are you suggesting I talk about them… with you?”

Kamasaki’s shoulders square up slightly.

“If that’s what you need, then yeah.”

Kenji stands up, and faces him. 

“Don’t get too angry at me if I take you up on that then, Mr. Voluntary Shrink, alright?”

Kamasaki smiles and starts walking back to the gym’s entrance. 

“I’ll try not to. Just don’t get too sappy on me though, it doesn’t suit you.”

Kenji follows him and a laugh escapes his mouth. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

\--- 

“Hey, Kamasaki-san!” Kenji walks in the locker room, where Kamasaki is alone. “Waited for me?” Kamasaki nods. The others have already left, as Kenji had just finished packing up. He’d wanted to practice his serves a bit more, today, and since practice had focused on receives, he had decided to stay afterwards.

“Hmm.” He hadn’t thought Kamasaki would wait so long though. He had been at it for around forty minutes, he should have been long gone. Eh, doesn’t matter anyway. If Kamasaki wants to waste time waiting for no apparent reason, he’ll let him.

“Didn’t you want to study for that test you have next week?”

“I’ll be fine, I think.” Now that he looks at him more closely, Kamasaki looks pretty out of it. Although not really out of it, more like he had something on his mind, and it was enough to keep him thinking about it long enough that he hasn’t realised how long he stayed in the locker room. Or maybe he has? 

Kenji sits down next to him. “Wanna talk about it?”

Kamasaki sighs and looks down to his feet. “Sure, I guess. So…”

Kenji tilts his head. “So?”

The other clicks his tongue. “At least let me think of how to say it before you start getting impatient.”

Kenji brings his hand up to rub his neck. So he’s a bit excited that Kamasaki, for once, is the one to open up. So what.

“So… What would you do if you realised there’s nothing you really want to do your whole life?”

“Are you talking about what you’ll be studying at uni?”

Kamasaki starts playing with his hands. Kenji can tell he’s nervous. He rarely, if ever, does that, and just seeing him like that makes something in his chest tinge a bit more than it should. “Well, it’s part of it. It’s just… I don’t know. I have so many things I want to do, so many things to try out there, and I don’t want to have to stay put all my life just because of a job. If that makes sense.”

There are a few seconds when they are both silent, before Kenji decides to answer and play psychologist.

“It does. It’s coming fast at you, so you’ve started doubting yourself, but I don’t think there’s anything wrong with what you just said. There’s a lot of things you want to experience.” Kenji extends his arm on his leg, and opens his hand wide. It’s empty, some kind of symbol. “And a lot of it, you won’t get to if you tie yourself down. You like traveling, right?”

Kamasaki chuckles. “Didn’t think you’d pick up on that.”

Kenji shoves him playfully with his shoulder. “I’m not dumb. But yeah… I get it. It’s scary.”

The silence is back. Comfortable, as ever with him.

“Did you know there’s a word in German for that feeling? _Wanderlust._ The desire to travel, incessantly. I think it’s pretty. _Tabigokoru_ doesn’t even come close.” Kamasaki’s staring at him strangely. “What? What did I say, this time? Can’t have random anecdotes anymore?”

Kamasaki smiles. “It is.”

Kenji is offended. Can’t nobody have a conversation without it becoming weird and him not knowing why. “It is? It’s what? I need con-“

There’s something on his lips. Oh. _Oh._ He’s being kissed. As in, Kamasaki’s kissing him. 

Well. He can’t exactly let him get away with it, can he? So he closes his eyes and kisses back. It’s nothing too intense. If anything, it’s much softer, tamer than he’d ever expected from Kamasaki. But not really expected, more like imagined, because he can safely say he’s never expected Kamasaki to kiss him.

It almost feels normal. Familiar. He likes it. Much better than trying to repress his need to go up to him and just do… something (which he now knows is kiss him, he wants to go up to Kamasaki and kiss him out of nowhere) whenever Kamasaki does something cute. Which is more often than anyone would think. Kamasaki can be really cute, may the one who never thought that throw the first stone (he would probably die lynched by Aone. What a nice way to leave this place.)

They pull apart after what must be a good thirty seconds, just for Kenji to close the gap once more, and kiss Kamasaki again, not trying to take it further than the first one, and, for what could very well be the first time in his life, not trying to make it a competition and win.

Yeah, he surprises himself too. 

He doesn’t know if this is anything serious – and really, if it’s not, he won’t give Kamasaki hell for it, they literally just talked about trying to enjoy things.

He might serve a few extra volleyballs at the back of his head next week though.

\---

“Hey, Kamasaki-san,” Kenji says, a grin plastered on his face as he walks next to the other man. “I heard you’d failed your exam, didn’t you say you’d be fine?”

Moniwa looks at him warily from the middle of the court where he is doing some drills with the first years. Kamasaki, however, is already turning to him, frustration all over his face.

“First, you heard wrong. I failed one of my exams, not all of them. Second, why the fuck would you say it like this, huh? Trying to pick a fight?”

Kenji takes a step so they are close enough to each other that the others won’t hear him. “Hmm, I wonder,” to which Kamasaki blushes furiously. Then, louder, he continues: “I mean, you’re just a big, dumb idiot, aren’t you? Might be why Moniwa’s the captain out of the two of you.”

Ooh, Kamasaki is _fuming._ That’s interesting.

“Say what, you bastard? I’m going to end you, you skeevy asshole, you don’t even know how much effort both of us put in this team!”

This is good, this is really good.

“But Kamasaki-san, that’s not very nice, my parents were married when they had me, you know?”

“You know that’s not what I meant you-“

“Hey.” A hand lies on his shoulder. Moniwa left the first years to join them – or, more likely, to avoid a murder.

As much as he’d like to keep the banter up, he’s not about to disappoint Moniwa, so he just relaxes his shoulders and takes a step back. He’ll have his fill later anyway. 

“What, ‘hey’, he keeps insulting you!” Moniwa raises an eyebrow and Kamasaki recedes, crossing his arms. “I hope you’ll make him captain, just so he knows how difficult you have it at times.

“Was that a compliment, Kamasaki-san?” He can’t help it, the need to egg him on is much stronger than him. 

“Oi, stop it, you-“

“Guys!” Moniwa’s voice is firmer this time. They stop instantly. Better not wake up the beast. Eh, he’ll get Kamasaki to make that expression another time. He just needs to be patient.

\--- 

“Hey, Kamasaki-san.” Kenji’s breath is short as he pulls back from the kiss. “Shouldn’t we go back with the others?”

Kamasaki is just as out of breath as he is. They’ve been at it for some time now, probably a bit more than ten minutes? It doesn’t really matter. What matters is that it’s the last practice the third years will be attending and that the rest of their team is already out of the locker room and on their way to the barbeque place they booked a table at. They’re going to be yelled at, he can feel it.

“Hmm, maybe we should. I don’t really want to.”

Kenji rests his head on Kamasaki’s shoulder. If he could stay there, he would. In their intimacy, he doesn’t have to think so much. In the moments they share, they mostly bicker, make out, or just relax. It feels so good, but he knows there’s a ticking clock, and trying to keep the hands from moving and reaching the end of their oh so short round is impossible. 

If only he had the power to stop time.

But he doesn’t, and such wishes are vain, so he raises his head again, untangles his hands from where they lay, one in Kamasaki’s hair, the other in his hand, and steps back.

Kamasaki sighs. “Alright, alright, we’re going, I got the message.”

On their way to join the others, they hold hands. It’s strange how casual such an action can be, and Kenji relishes in every second of it. It’s not something they do often though. Just when they’re on their own, so a few streets before reaching the restaurant, he lets Kamasaki’s hand go and takes it upon himself (not really, he just enjoys it so much) to start the teasing so no one will think they actually just stayed back could make out (and again, it had been a few days since the last time they had done that, so he doesn’t regret it).

Moniwa still gives them a knowing look when they get there. And he wishes Aone were less perceptive, because that suspiciously looked like the beginning of a smirk. Wow, if Aone, who barely talks, starts to make real expressions, nothing in this world is right anymore.

He is really fucked, isn’t he.

\--- 

“Hey, Kamasaki-san.” Kenji is sitting cross-legged on his chair and turns it around so he can see him. “What did you decide on, in the end?”

Kamasaki is busy doing push-ups on the floor of Kenji’s room, and it is one of the weirdest habits he has, doing those when he’s bored. He could just relax, study – he might need it if he’s planning on going to university after all –, play some games or read while Kenji is finishing his homework. But instead, he decided on push-ups. Weird. But kind of hot too, if he’s honest.

When he registers Kenji’s question, however, he stops and sits down. There’s a scowl on his face. “Okay, you really need to be clearer because I have no idea what you’re talking about.” After a second, he adds: “and stop that.”

Kenji fiddles with his pen and does his best to appear bored. “I meant about next year. Are you going to university or taking a gap year?” His hand is moving on its own, tracing random doodles on the math notebook open in front of him. “Also, before being so rude, you gotta start taking your own advice and apply it because I can’t read your mind and stop doing something if I don’t know what it is.”

Kamasaki takes the towel he put on the bed and wipes the sweat from his forehead. Yeah, that’s how long he’s been doing those push-ups. What the hell. (He would have sat down and just enjoyed the view, but homework’s a bitch.) Is that how he got such arm muscles? Fuck him. He takes it back, it’s not kind of hot, it’s burning hot, he’s going to combust.

“I wasn’t being rude, you asshat. Just pointing something out.” Kamasaki’s brow is frowning, and Kenji can tell he’s not too happy about having to talk about this now. “I don’t think I’ll go to university this year. Talked about it to my parents and they said that as long as I go to university in a year or two, they’ll try and let me travel a bit. Mom even said she’d give me a better allowance so I wouldn’t have to work my ass off.”

Kenji leans back, and the smile on his face is genuine. “You really have great parents, you know that, Kamasaki-san?”

The softness in Kamasaki’s eyes indicates he knows as much, and he knows it better than anyone. “Yeah, that’s true.” He crosses his arms, closes his eyes and lets his back sink in the bed’s mattress. “By the way, you just did it again. Stop calling me that.”

The smile turns into a small smirk. “Calling you what, Kamasaki-san? What should I call you then? Sir Travels-a-lot?”

He expected a reaction, but he didn’t expect the sudden burst of laughter. After a few minutes, Kamasaki seems to finally calm down. 

“That, that is not what I meant at all. I just think you should use my name, by now.”

Oh. Well, that’s interesting, for him to say something about that without being teased into it or prompted. He’ll play along. “Kamasaki-san, then.”

Kamasaki slowly opens one eye and looks at him sternly. “You’re doing it on purpose.”

“When am I not?”

“True. So, are you going to listen for once or do I have to force you to?”

Kenji uncrosses his legs and makes his way to Kamasaki, kneeling in front of him. “If you insist so much, I might as well tell you to do the same.” He brings his head close enough that Kamasaki is forced to look him in the eyes. “Will you call me Kenji, Yasushi-san?”

He has about a second to breathe and contemplate the dangerous gleam in the other’s eyes before it ravages him like a tidal wave, lips on his, hands on his face, in his hair, on his chest, he is bursting at the seams.

This is the first time Kenji admits he might be feeling more than a spontaneous crush.

\--- 

“Hey, Yasushi-san.” 

Yasushi is lying next to him, a comforting presence in the dark, and sleep is slowly taking him away, but he stills answers with a questioning hum.

“Where are you going to travel to, this year? You didn’t tell me yet.”

Yasushi’s hand starts tracing circles on Kenji’s chest, thumbing through the fabric of his shirt.

“Nowhere. I’m going to work this year, that way I can save up some more for next year.”

“That’s nice. Maybe you’ll still have some money left for later too.”

“Maybe, but not as much as you think. Travelling around the world’s more expensive for two people than I thought.”

“Two people? I thought you’d be doing that alone.”

“Yeah, being on my own for so long would be no fun. So, do you wanna go to Europe or South America first?”

A smile, wider than any other before, finds itself on his face. 

“I heard Europe had good food. Lots of sweets too.”

Yasushi’s voice is nothing but a whisper. “Europe it is.” 

Barely a few seconds later, he’s fast asleep. Kenji won’t join him in the dream world for a good while.

He’s too busy thinking about how deep he fell in love.

\--- 

“Hey, Yasushi-san,” says Kenji, hanging head down from the bed, half focused on the Pokémon match playing on his screen. “I’ve been meaning to ask… are we together? As in, dating?”

Yasushi looks at him, his features schooled in this ‘I’m trying not to show I’m surprised’ way he has when he’s actually very, very shocked but is also trying to be mature. “Uh, where did that come from?”

Kenji’s mouth slips into an easy smile. “Dunno, I was just wondering.”

Yasushi scoffs, then leans his head back and turns it toward him. “Yeah, right. Anyway, if you need to put a label on it, I guess you could say we are. If you want to, that is.”

Kenji wants to answer that, but finds out that there are no words that would convey his relief, at least not how he wants them to. Staying silent is an option, and it’s what he chooses when he scoots closer to him, close enough that just angling his head a bit on the side is enough for their lips to touch, and for Yasushi to feel the soft smile glued on his face.

“Okay.”

He’s glad he’s not the only one to feel like this, even if he’s never really tried to put words on it. But scratch that, he’s not just glad.

Kenji is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream with me, as usual, @purpureusgalaxy on twitter, @andrateiart on instagram!


End file.
